moviepediafandomcom_de-20200213-history
Der Marsianer - Rettet Mark Watney
Der Marsianer - Rettet Mark Watney ist ein US - amerikanischer Science-Fiction-Film des Regisseurs Ridley Scott. Der Film hatte 11. September 2015 beim Toronto International Film Festival Premiere und ist am 8. Oktober 2015 in die deutschen Kinos gekommen. Handlung In einer Mars-Mission, die von der Crew Ares 3, kommt es zu einen Sturm. Der Botaniker und Ingenieur Mark Watney wird von einer herumfliegende Trümmer getroffen. Kommandantin Melissa Lewis hielt in für Tod und gibt den Kommando den Mars zu verlassen um Richtung Erde zurück zu fliegen. Der Tod geglaubte Mark Watney überlebte den Sturm. Er wurde von einer Athene getroffen die ihm ein Loch in seinen Raumanzug gemacht hat. So Kämpft er sich zu der Wohnkuppel zurück, wo die Crew noch vor paar Tage gelebt haben. Dort konnte er sich verarzten. Von nun an kämpft er ums überleben. Mit seinen Wissen hat er sich Kartoffeln, mit einer Mischung aus Marserde und Exkrementen, angepflanzt. Um die Pflanzen zu bewässern macht er sich von den übrigen Gerätschaften der Crew zu schaffen. So mischt er den übriggebliebenen Wasserstoff mit Sauerstoff, um Wasser zu erzeugen. Dabei hält er seine Erlebnisse in einem Video-Logbuch fest. Danach baute er die kaputt gegangenen oder verschmutze Geräte wieder auf. Dies fällt auf. Die junge Mindy Park, eine Satellitenspezialistin der NASA, fällt auf das die Geräte rund um das Lager von der Crew von Ares 3 verschoben sind. Vincent Kapoor, der Leiter der Mars-Mission, erstatten Direktor der NASA, Teddy Sanders, bericht und bittet ihm unbeschränkte Zeit am Satelliten zu erlauben, um mit Mark Watney Kontakt aufzubauen. Jedoch hat Sanders Angst um die Folgen wenn die Öffentlichkeit erfährt dass ein Tod geglaubter Astronaut noch am Leben sei. Währenddessen baut Watney einen Marsrover so um, um weitere Strecken zurück legen zu können. Er verlängert die Lebensdauer der Batteriemodule auf das doppelte, indem er die Heizung ausschaltet. Für die Wärmequelle nutzt er eine Radionuklidbatterie, die er in seinen Rover mitnimmt. Mithilfe des Marsroboters Pathfinder, schaffte er es Kontakt mit der Erde zu schaffen. So kann Watney nun mit dem Team der JPL mit dem Hexadezimalsystems zu kommunizieren. Später kann er auch mit der NASA mit einen DCCP per Tastatur kommunizieren. Da Sanders davon ausgeht das Watney bald sterben wird, hat er verboten die Crew von Ares 3 zu unterrichten das Watney noch lebt, um auch die Crew nicht zusätzlich zu belasten. Da Watney die Interesse der Öffentlichkeit geweckt hat, erlaubt Sanders eine Versorgungssonde, die ihn mit Nahrung versorgen soll, bis Ares 4 eintrifft um Mark Watney zu holen. Jedoch explodierte die Sonde beim Start, da die NASA keine Sicherheitstests verzichtet hat, um Zeit zu sparen. Dazu kommt auf dem Mars zu einen Unfall. Die Druckschleuse leckt und explodiert. Alle Pflanzen die Watney angebaut hat gefrieren. Die China National Space Administration bekam davon Wind un bietet die NASA an, eine neuartige Trägerrakete zu nutzen, um Watney zu versorgen. Jedoch darf es zu keinen Fehler kommen da es den Tod von Watney bedeutet. Der junge Astrodynamiker Rich Purnell hat jedoch einen Plan. Nachdem die Hermes, das Raumschiff der Ares 3, die Erdanziehungskraft als Umlenkung verwendet. So würde die Hermes nicht geplant auf die Erde landen sondern die Erde umrunden und mit dem gesammelten Schwung zum Mars zurückkehren. Dabei sollen sie die Versorgungskapsel auf, die von der chinesischen Trägerrakete ins All gebracht wird. Sanders ist dagegen, da er nicht das Leben der Crew gefährden möchte nur wegen eines einzelnen. Der Crewleiter Mitch Henderson wiedersetzt sich und lässt die Crew von Ares 3 heimlich den Plan zukommen. Die Crew beschließt sich zu meutern und zurück zum Mars zu fliegen. Die NASA sieht sich gezwungen sich mitzuspielen und bringt die Versorgungskapsel ins All. Watney macht sich auf dem weg zu Landeplatz von Ares 4, wo wo schon das Rückflugvehikel steht. Er hat die Reserven aufgebraucht und kommt in der Nähe des Existenzminimums an. Nach Kapoors Plan muss er alle schwere Geräte der Raumsonde entfernen um die nötige Geschwindigkeit zu erreichen. Darunter: Raumsonde entfernen, damit er die nötige Geschwindigkeit erreicht: alle Steuereinheiten und Funksysteme, alle Fenster und Deckenplatten. Zum Schutz des Vakuum des Alls trägt er seinen Raumanzug. Für die fehlende Wände deckt er es noch mit einer Kunststoffplane ab. Die Raumsonde wird ferngesteuert. Dies funktioniert jedoch reißt die Plane ab und Watney kommt ins Schleudern. Um die Hermes auf Kurs zu bringen nutzt Rick Martinez die Steuerdüsen. Jedoch beschleunigt die Hermes zu stark und so hat der Chemiker Alex Vogel eine Bombe entwickelt um eine Luftschleuse abzusprengen. Dies funktioniert und die fehlende Distanz zu überwinden bohrt Watney ein Loch in seinen Handschuh des Raumanzug. Die weichende Lauft verhilft ihn zum antrieb. Watney wird von Kommandantin Lewis abgefangen. In der Hermes wird Watney freudig von seiner Crew empfangen. Nach einiger Zeit lebt Watney friedlich auf der Erde. Er ist nun Lehrer bei der NASA und beteiligt sich für die Ausbildung junge Astronauten. Produktion März 2013 sichert sich Twentieth Century Fox die Filmrechte von Andy Weir Roman Der Marsianer. Zuerst wurde Drew Goddard als Drehbuchautor dann, Mai 2014, wurde bekannt das Ridley Scott in Verhandlungen steckt für den Posten als Regisseur. Besetzung Die Crew von Ares 3 Weitere Soundtrack Der Soundtrack zum Film erscheint am 2. November 2015, die Deluxe-Version am 6. November 2015. *Mars – 3:36 *Emergency Launch – 3:09 *Making Water – 2:38 *Spotting Movement – 1:49 *Science the S*** Out of This – 2:16 *Messages from Hermes – 3:31 *Sprouting Potatoes – 1:39 *Watney's Alive! – 2:46 *Pathfinder – 2:33 *Hexadecimals – 2:33 *Crossing Mars – 3:36 *Reap & Sow – 2:21 *Crops Are Dead – 3:26 *Work The Problem – 1:58 *Leaving Mars – 5:11 *Build a Bomb – 5:06 *I Got Him! – 4:45 Die Deluxe-Version: *Turn the Beat Around (Vicki Sue Robinson) – 3:24 *Hot Stuff (Album Version) (Donna Summer) – 5:12 *Rock the Boat (The Hues Corporation) – 3:19 *Don't Leave Me This Way (Single Version) (Thelma Houston) – 3:37 *Starman (David Bowie) – 4:14 *Waterloo (Abba) – 2:46 *Love Train (The O'Jays) – 2:58 *I Will Survive (Gloria Gaynor) – 3:17 *The Martian Score Suite (Harry Gregson-Williams) – 4:19 Kritik *Eine fesselnde und spürbar realistische Weltall-Überlebensgeschichte. - Peter Debruge von Variety *Makellose 3D-Bilder, ein spielfreudiger Matt Damon in der Hauptrolle, unerwartet leichtfüßiger Humor und ein spannender Showdown – »Der Marsianer« hat alles, was gelungenes Unterhaltungskino braucht. - Patrick Heidmann von von epd-Film *Mit seiner Aufmerksamkeit auf Details ist der Film realistischer als viele Filme, die in der Gegenwart spielen, was ein Gefühl gibt, als könne diese Abenteuergeschichte schon morgen passieren. - Todd McCarthy von The Hollywood Reporter *Fazit: Ridley Scott gelingt mit seinem spaßigen Weltraum-Survivaldrama „Der Marsianer – Rettet Mark Watney“ ein höchst unterhaltsamer Science-Fiction-Film, der zwar durch seine Feel-Good-Leichtigkeit überrascht, aber trotzdem hochspannend ist. - Carsten Baumgardt von filmstarts.de Videos Trailer thumb|center|400 px thumb|center|400 px ARES 3 Prolog thumb|center|400 px thumb|center|400 px thumb|center|400 px Clip thumb|center|400 px Galerie Poster marsianer-der-rettet-mark-watney-teaser-2.jpg Bilder 028056.jpg-r_640_600-b_1_D6D6D6-f_jpg-q_x-xxyxx.jpg 030400.jpg-r_640_600-b_1_D6D6D6-f_jpg-q_x-xxyxx.jpg 031963.jpg-r_640_600-b_1_D6D6D6-f_jpg-q_x-xxyxx.jpg 034775.jpg-r_640_600-b_1_D6D6D6-f_jpg-q_x-xxyxx.jpg 035557.jpg-r_640_600-b_1_D6D6D6-f_jpg-q_x-xxyxx.jpg 077961.jpg-r_640_600-b_1_D6D6D6-f_jpg-q_x-xxyxx.jpg Kategorie:US amerikanischer Film Kategorie:Literaturverfilmung Kategorie:Sci-Fi Kategorie:Abenteuer Kategorie:3D Film Kategorie:20th Century Fox